You're Gonna Pay For That
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: Supposed to be a one-shot, turned into a two-shot. Yaoi, L and Light.
1. Chapter 1

**It started out as a one-shot, I swear! TT I didn't think it'd be so long when I started typing… **

**It's partly L's POV, and switches to Light's occasionally. **

**Disclaimer: L, Light, and the other characters mentioned here aren't mine, though I'd give my soul to own them. –pets L–**

**And since it was _supposed_ to be just a little one-shot and I hate the plot after L dies, this'll end up kinda AU. Light's chained to L, but he has his memories back and Rem is hanging around.**

**Comments/praise/constructive criticism are loved! It's my first 'fic so input is greatly needed.**

* * *

My dull black hair is gilt with silver as the moonlight filters through the half-closed blinds and falls upon me, enveloping my hunched silhouette. I am in my usual pose: sitting upright with knees tucked into my chest. My trademark baggy white shirt and equally baggy jeans still hang loosely from my lean, pale frame, as if I'd just climbed into bed.

Truthfully I'd settled myself here several hours ago on Light's request, but even at three in the morning habits die hard. My insomnia isn't as much all the sugar I eat, as some people think. Most is a screwed-up internal clock, but the sugar really doesn't help.

My blank, dark eyes are pinned to the lump under the covers next to me. Light still has relatively normal sleeping habits, despite having been chained to me for so long. It's sheer stubbornness, I think. Whatever it is, Light always drags me to bed every night as close to midnight as I'll allow. Often I sit as I am now, gazing at nothing in particular and letting my agile mind click and whir away, trying to solve the case.

This case is beginning to be a pain in the arse. I've been so close to catching Kira several times, but as always that damned man slipped through my fingers. The evidence still points quite clearly at Light and Misa; all except a few tiny little details that made all the difference.

By all rights I should have cleared both their names and let them go, but my own stubbornness holds me back. Well, maybe not _just_ my stubbornness. I wince, pulling my eyes away from Light's peacefully sleeping form.

_I've never really given my sexuality much thought, _I muse absently as I fix my gaze on a random spot on the shadowed wall. _it hasn't been all that important. What bothers me isn't that I seem to be bisexual at least. Since I've felt passing infatuations for a few girls I'm probably not completely homosexual, but that's not the point._ I sigh softly, reaching over to gently pull a stray lock of auburn hair from Light's face. _The point is that I'm infatuated with my main suspect, even if that suspicion is technically invalid. Still, I can't help but go back to that theory…Damn._ As I pull my pale-skinned hand back, Light stirs. He turns onto his back, the moonlight casting a silvery glow on his peaceful features. Now he looks even more beautiful…

_No, no, _I chide myself. _Even if he's not supposed to be a suspect, I still can't let myself be distracted from the case. There's a Kira out there, and I have to catch him. Though if the pattern continues, I might end up chasing Kira for the rest of my life._

"Still awake, Ryuzaki?" Says a sleepy voice next to me. I jump slightly, surprised, and glance down to find Light's brown eyes half-open and fixed mildly on my face.

"Of course." I say with a half-hearted chuckle. "I never sleep, remember?"

"Oh, right." The corners of Light's eyes crinkle slightly, in one of the cutest little smiles I've ever seen. "So, is that why you were playing with my hair just now?"

_Shit._

"Why would I play with your hair, Light-kun?" I say innocently. "You must've dreamed that, because I haven't touched you."

The corners of Light's lips turn up in a faint smirk, and the way he quirked one eyebrow slightly told me that he knew I was lying. "Sure, Ryuzaki. Go to sleep all ready." He turned back over, and soon his breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep.

* * *

**Light:**

I mentally kicked myself as I worked at the computer, pointedly ignoring L. _You can't develop a crush on anyone, fool. You don't have that luxury. You're still under suspicion, one slip-up and it's death row._

_You especially can't develop a crush on your enemy! The fact that L's a guy doesn't help matters, either. A gay Kira just doesn't work._

_He isn't even all that attractive! Well, mostly. If he'd just stop wearing baggy clothes all the time he'd look a lot sexier._

I barely suppress awince at the various images that thought conjured up. I turn the movement into a stretch, extending my arms upward until my back pops. I notice L twitching at the sound and grin.

"Light-kun, why must you do that?"

"Because it feels good."

"You'll hurt your back like that," L pointed out.

"And you think sitting like that all the time is good for your back?" I retort.

"Point taken." L smiles one of his rare, small smiles and I find myself grinning back. _He's definitely sexier when he smiles._

_The man who's out to put you on death row is off-limits as a crush, genius. Even if you are gay, there's no excuse for being infatuated with your enemy. That's dangerous, especially when he'll be dead very soon. _A malicious smirk spreads over my face as I turn back to the computer screen, though L doesn't see it, as he's turned back to his own monitor.

* * *

**L:**

"Ryuzaki, it's obvious you still suspect Light, but do you really have to keep him cuffed?"

I stifle a sigh of long-suffering and turn to the others. _It's about time I let him go, the poor boy. He must be going stir-crazy._

"If he suspects me, letting me go isn't about to lessen the suspicion, is it?"

Surprised as the others, I turn to Light, who has one eyebrow quirked scathingly. "That's not like you, Light." I say, slightly warily. _If he really wasn't Kira, he'd back up what Matsuda had just said. He's said as much before. What is with him all of a sudden?_

Now something catches my eye. Hidden in Light's expression, lurking behind the mildly condescending mask he'd put on, I notice an anomaly. His cheeks are tinged slightly red, though it's a shade almost impossible to pick out, and a gleam lurks behind his eyes, of warring emotions.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say Light wants to stay chained. _And I said as much, keeping my face studiously expressionless. I was rewarded with the blush deepening slightly as Light averted his face, muttering something I didn't catch. _Well, that's good to know. _I allow myself a small, mischievous smile, narrowing my eyes slyly at Light. He notices my expression and scowls, growling at me to shut it before he punches my face in.

_I'd like to see him try. _"Tsk tsk, Light-kun! Methinks you doth protest too much." That did it. I could tell that the flush on his face and the flash that crossed his eyes was anger, and I was ready as Light lurched out of his chair. I ducked his first punch, lashing out hard with one leg, giving a punishing kick to his solar plexus.

Light staggered backward several paces and overbalanced. I pushed myself out of my chair and stood over Light splayed out on his back, a smirk playing over my lips. He surged upward, one fist coming up from below and cracking into my chin. I saw stars for a moment, blinking hard to clear my vision as I tilted my head, spitting out blood from where I had bitten my tongue. Seeing an opening, I brought one knee up and connected it painfully with Light's groin. _Such a cheap shot, but I couldn't resist._

His eyes bulged for a moment before Light crumpled to the ground, doubling over with both hands clutching his crotch. I tried not to laugh, and wondered how long it would be before Light's voice dropped to its normal octave. He remained there on the floor, gasping for breath with his mouth gaping wide.

His father stepped forward, kneeling to see if Light was okay. I received the other team members' accusing glares, and shrugged. "What? He started it."

Light pushed his father away, staggering to his feet with pure hatred burning in his eyes. "So we don't destroy the important stuff," he pointed to the computers, "I suggest we take this elsewhere, Ryuzaki. I'll make you pay for that."

I noticed a few other things adding to the heat in Light's glare, and stifled a smirk, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Sounds good to me. The rest of you, don't wait up."

"Don't kill each other!" Matsuda said, concern written all over his face.

Light grinned wolfishly. "I can't promise anything."

_You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you? _I sighed inwardly as I followed Light's lead down the hall, into the elevator, and back out again the next floor higher. Most of the private suites in the building weren't wired or bugged, despite the common conception. _Obviously Light had been paying attention when I mentioned that. Well, good._ And since we're a whole floor away (and heading toward the other half of the building) there was plenty of sound-insulation. _What was that? No fantasizing, don't get your hopes up._

I obligingly unlocked the door to an unused suite, and Light stalked inside. Though he'd started out seeming relatively composed, now the flush had returned to his face. I stood passively, hands back in my pockets, and waited for Light's move.

The young man turned slowly to face me, staring at the ground to one side of me, flushing deeply with a disgruntled expression knitting his brows. _He's so cute when he's mad…_

"I thought you wanted to pay me back for kicking you in the crotch." I said, smiling.

Light grimaced slightly and lunged, though he moved much more slowly than before. Without thinking I reached up and caught Light's wrist before his fist made contact with the side of my head. As if it was on auto-pilot, my body moved without my consent. I pulled him close, moving my hand from his wrist to the back of his head. My other arm wrapped around his waist as I craned my head up slightly, tilting his head down so that our lips pressed together. _Such a shame that he's taller than I am_.

Light didn't have time to react before my mouth had closed over his. I could almost feel the heat radiating from his crimsoned cheeks, and though my eyes were half-lidded I could tell that his were wide in surprise.

As expected Light soon regained use of his body and pulled away, blushing so furiously that I had to laugh. If possible, he blushed deeper. "It's not funny, Ryuzaki." He growled.

"I'm sorry," I said, immediately sobering. "I know it's not funny…" I couldn't stifle a disappointed sigh, averting my head. My thumb took its customary place against my bottom lip, my posture slouching as the old anti-social L came back.

Light took a hesitant step forward, his face twisted oddly as the blush mostly faded. "It… it's not like that, though…"

I winced, taking a few steps over to an armchair. I sank down on it, retreating back into the welcome safety of that familiar pose. "Yes, I figured as much just now. I'm very sorry to have made you uncomfortable, Light-kun –"

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable." Light said, cutting into my depression. "In fact, you made me very happy." I looked up, seeing some of the blush return as he averted his face. "But… gah!" He threw himself down on the couch across from my armchair, head hanging so that the neat shock of auburn hair obscured his face.

Hope, tinged with no little disbelief, lifted my heart as I slipped out of the chair, sitting softly next to Light, craning my head around to peer into his face. "Well, that's a good thing to know." I smiled slightly, a tinge of pink coloring my own cheeks.

Light grimaced, lifting his head and turning it away. I held a perplexed silence as Light rested his chin on one arm. The silence that stretched between us was heavy, the sort of silence that meant that Light was trying to say something that was difficult to admit.

"It is, but is also is very bad." He said haltingly, hunching his shoulders. I leaned forward, putting one hand softly on Light's shoulder. "How is it bad?"

"It… ah just forget it." He turned to face me, his brown eyes now holding a plaintive gleam that made my heart skip. "Just… if we're gonna make it work, try to trust me a bit more?"

His words sounded more sincere than I'd ever heard from him, and the expression on his face was one that would have melted even Kira's heart. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "With the look you just gave me, Light, how could I not?"

* * *

**Check back later for the second chapter. I'm still working out the kinks, so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say at the moment, besides point out that chapter two starts out in Light's POV

**Not much to say at the moment, besides point out that chapter two starts out in Light's POV.**

I smirked inwardly as I slipped my arms around L's shoulders. If anything, his calling me just 'Light' was a testament to how deep he was.

_Well, admittedly I'm just as bad, if not worse, so I have no room to talk._ I glanced around, wondering if Rem had followed us, and noted that the shinigami was nowhere to be found. Just as well, she was annoying.

_But damn, what have I gotten myself into? Even if I have gotten L to trust me more, I'm still in deep shit here. How could I be stupid enough to fall for my enemy? Well, that doesn't change the fact that I _am _that stupid._

_But it's so sweet, this new love. And the lover, even sweeter. _I slip two fingers under L's chin and lift his head, lightly kissing the damnably adorable older man. As we pull apart, I notice the glint in L's usually expressionless eyes, and narrow my own warily. "What's with that look?"

"So you're not going to pay me back for kicking you, are you?"

I smirk. "Not unless you want me to."

"Try me."

**L:**

The rest of the task force looked slightly relieved when Light and I walked back into the room with nothing more than our clothing and hair ruffled. Well, mine more so than usual at least, though Light looked a mess.

"Gotten it out of your systems now?" Light's father said, eyeing us sternly.

"More or less." Light replied with a smirk. I almost let a chuckle escape, as the others on the team either rolled their eyes or looked cautiously relieved. Oh, they had no idea.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon it was time to close up for the night. Light and I saw the others out of the room, and migrated back toward the computers for another few hours of working.

Predictably, Light eventually tugged on the chain, pointing to the digital clock which read something along the lines of twelve fifteen. I sighed slightly, though the way that Light hooded his eyes slyly at me gave me the notion that Light had no intention of actually going to sleep any time soon.

**Light:**

The next morning as I sat up and stretched, there were a few surprises. One of which being the fact that I had on fewer clothes that I usually did, but that was easily explained away. The other one was that there was no more chain attaching me to L.

Speaking of which, L was nowhere to be found. I slid off the bed, pulling on some clothes, and cast about for L. Soon I came upon the closed bathroom door, hearing the sounds one associated with someone getting out of the shower. This wasn't out of the ordinary in itself, but when he went to take a shower he usually chained me to the bed-post or something.

I waited nearby for L to come out of the shower, pondering. Obviously he was true to his word about trusting me, since he'd removed the cuffs. That in itself was perplexing. Perhaps it was a test? I'd expected L to only gradually get to the point where he took the cuffs off, not suddenly remove them. And leaving me unattended like that, too. Then again there were probably security cameras, even if L had said that really only Misa's rooms had them.

I didn't know whether to be flattered or suspicious. _Perhaps both?_

**L:**

I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my hips. Seeing Light hanging around in the short hallway that connected to the bedroom, I smiled faintly. Some residual water clung in silvery droplets to my skin, and my hair was plastered wetly to my head. Obviously this and the fact that I only had a towel on affected Light, and I noticed him blushing faintly as he turned his head away.

"What, still shy, Light?" I said, leaning down to kiss his brow.

"I'm eighteen, what do you expect?" Light replied, glancing up once the blush had faded.

I went over to where I'd dropped my clothes next to the bed and went to pull them on, glancing over my shoulder. As expected, my getting dressed was absorbing all his attention. I had to laugh. Light blushed again, scowling.

Once I was done distracting him, I sat on the edge of the bed, inclining my head at him. "I see you noticed that the handcuffs are gone," I remarked casually.

"Yeah, I did." Light said softly, seeming genuinely surprised by my actions.

"Well, I did say that I would start trusting you." I replied, bringing my thumb back up to my lower lip by habit. "It's past time I uncuffed you, actually. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like that. Perhaps it was just my selfishness."

Light pulled a contrite face, looking down at his hands. "No, it's all right. I guess you could tell from what I said yesterday that I didn't really mind it all that much."

I smiled slightly. "Yes. That took me by surprise, actually." _This whole ordeal has me questioning just how certain I am that he's Kira. Sometimes I think that he's getting close so that he can kill me, sometimes it seems so genuine that I wonder how I could ever suspect him…_

Light seemed hesitant, as if he was fighting with himself on whether to say something. My curiosity and suspicion were aroused. "What is it, Light?"

**Light:**

_Screw it. I can't keep lying to him like this. Screw Kira. How can I kill this man?_

When L asked what was wrong, I noticed Rem stepping through the wall into the room.

"Oh, hello Rem-san." L said absently, his dark eyes still fixed on me.

I shot an apologetic look at Rem and heaved a heavy sigh. "Ryuzaki –"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," L said, as if something had just popped into his head, "but please just call me L for now."

I quirked an eyebrow inquisitively, but let it go and went on. "All right, L then. This is hard to say, but I feel like I can't withhold it any longer,"

I felt L's arms encircle my shoulders, his wet hair pressing into the crook of my neck. L murmured to me, almost too softly to hear. "I can already guess, Light." He sounded so utterly heartbroken that my heart cried out. "Just stop there." I swear I heard a sob creep into his voice, and at that moment I wanted to curl up and die.

Unable to come up with anything more to say, I just wrapped my arms around L and pulled him into my lap, holding him close.

It seemed an eternity before L moved, pulling his head to fix his sad, dark eyes on me. "Something in me feels like shooting myself for saying this, but you never actually confessed to anything."

"I didn't, technically." I replied warily. _He could just be trying to lure me into a confession so he can put me on death row… but damn, he looks like a kicked puppy! _Indeed, L looked like a small puppy left on the sidewalk in the rain.

"That short time between about a week into your confinement and when we caught Higuchi, you weren't Kira, were you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd lost all my memories."

"Can you make that happen again?" L looked so hopeful that I mentally kicked myself.

'_**Light Yagami, what are you doing?' **_I'd forgotten that Rem was in the room.

"Probably saving myself and Misa," I replied wearily.

'_**If you say so.' **_It was all too clear that Rem didn't believe a word I said.

"So make that happen." L insisted, poking me in the chest. "I'll consider letting Misa-san off too if she loses her memory." I glanced at Rem as L said this, and noticed the look of wary relief on her face.

_Dammit, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm giving up all that hard work, and all for one man. One man, whose death I was contemplating only twenty-four hours ago. _And yet, I agreed.

**L:**

When Light agreed to give up being Kira, my heart leaped. As much as I'd wanted him to be Kira, to prove myself right, I didn't want my only friend and lover's death on my hands. Though technically he confessed, I decided to go by the letter of the law. "Though if this is another plan to wriggle out of trouble and just get the power back, like you did before…" I warned.

Light regarded me with an expression that bordered on hurt. "Back then, the only thing I felt for you was hatred and the desire to see you die. But now…" He trailed off, shaking his head. I had to smirk a bit; I had won. Kira would soon be no more, and I could finally say good-bye to this taxing investigation.

"That's good to know, Light." I whispered, lightly kissing his jaw. "I really want to spend more time with you. Perhaps when Kira is gone there will be two people behind the three greatest detectives?"

Light snorted slightly. "You offered for me to take the alias 'L' before, remember?"

"I meant it then and I mean it now. We are too alike, Light."

He looked genuinely surprised. Apparently he hadn't expected me to ever be honest with him.

I guess today is a day of surprises. I find out that the only one I've ever truly loved is actually my worst enemy. The one who is so similar to me it's scary has completely opposite views. And yet, I have the satisfaction of vanquishing my nemesis into the darkness and rescuing my love in one fell swoop.

We hold each other close, unmoving and hardly even breathing. I hear Light's heartbeat and lose myself in that rhythmic sound, until it seems to me that he and I are one in the same, our meshed bodies gilt by the sunlight coming through the slits in the blinds until the outlines are erased, and we form one single silhouette

_**So in the end Kira and the second Kira fade into history, and the world slowly went back to the way it had been before. Criminals went back to committing crimes, but as the world held its breath for Kira's return it never came.**_

_**To this day some people still long for the reappearance of Kira, the distributer of justice. Others look down upon Kira's memory, remarking that he was one of the world's biggest mistakes. Which are you? **_


End file.
